


信

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Letters, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 狱寺收到了山本寄来的信。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	信

**Author's Note:**

> 09年旧文存档。这篇是听着Holly Throsby的We are good people but why don't we show it写出来的。

山本坐下来，开始给狱寺写信。

“狱寺，”他写道，笔停在那里，有些苦恼地支起了额。

> 狱寺，
> 
> 最近好吗？
> 
> 日本这里是夏天了，天气越来越热。阳光很好的时候虽然很热也很开心呢，哈哈。不过樱花都已经开过，还是有点舍不得。
> 
> 呐，狱寺说过什么时候还来日本看樱花的吧？

他又停下来，微微蹙起眉；然后抽出一张新的信纸。

> 狱寺，
> 
> 最近怎么样？
> 
> 这里的天气渐渐热起来了。意大利那边也和日本一样到了夏季吧？最近几天阳光都很好，感觉很棒呢。有点怀念和狱寺你还有阿纲一起上学的时候了……还记得那个时候的烟花大会吧？其实和你一起守着摊子叫卖也是很有趣的经历呢，哈哈。

他把这一段重看一遍，划掉最后一句里的“和你”，又支起额头，冥思苦想起来。

> 不过其实最有趣的是看狱寺放烟花呢。为什么狱寺总是随身带着烟火我现在也不明白啊……而且，不是总会把自己也弄得灰头土脸的吗？

他想了想，把它们全部划掉。

> 狱寺会不会想要回到从前的哪个时候呢？
> 
> 比如说我的话，就希望还是国中生呢。下午的阳光总是很好，上课睡觉也不会被发现，有时候还能听到狱寺你和老师吵吵架，真的很有趣啊。
> 
> 不过狱寺现在不用读书了吧？真羡慕呐……日本的高中对我这样的笨蛋来说很辛苦啊^_^。要是能再一起补课就好了——不过从来都是在麻烦狱寺吧？

他把最后一整句划掉。

> 啊……要是能够只打棒球就好了耶……总有一天我会变得很强的吧？要是狱寺在电视上看到我的话一定不要转台喔，要叫阿纲他们都来看呀（笑）。
> 
> 说起来，阿纲最近怎么样了呢？还有小鬼……我有写过几封信给阿纲，不过好像因为记错了地址，上周全部被退回来了。我把最近的信一起寄过来了，请你帮我转交给阿纲吧？

他无意识地转着笔，轻轻吁了一口气，看向窗外。午后的阳光很灿烂。

然后他又开始往下写。

> 他最近很忙吧？如果夏天能回日本来玩就好了。“夏天的日本有很棒的冰淇淋，有热闹的海滩，有庙会和烟花，有穿浴衣的可爱女孩子”，我在信里是这么诱惑他的哟……很坏吧？

他支起下巴来，噗嗤笑出声。

> 狱寺以前说很好吃的糖，最近不知怎么又开始卖了哟。我想包一包寄过来的，不过不知道这样的东西可以寄么？而且大概会压坏吧。总觉得有点可惜，看到的时候还想说“狱寺一定很高兴”的……
> 
> 或者狱寺你什么时候再来日本玩吧？如果那个时候还在卖的话，我们就可以一起去买了。

他嘴角漫上来笑意，很快地写下去。

> 所以一定要早点来呀，趁糖还没有卖完的时候。把阿纲也拉过来，然后我们一起到北海道去玩吧。
> 
> 狱寺你会来的么？

他的笔突然停住了。好像走到了一条断的路上；他接不下去，他突然发现哪里出错了。

他盯着纸上快速地干下去的油墨，然后了悟般地苦笑。

从一开始就不应该是这样的。

_狱寺你会来的么？_

********************************

狱寺收到了山本寄来的信，信封上用小心翼翼的字体写着“獄寺隼人 様”。他皱着眉，说“哈？那个笨蛋……”一边潦草地把信封拆开来。

> 狱寺，
> 
> 最近好吗？
> 
> 日本这里是夏天了，天气越来越热。阳光很好的时候虽然很热也很开心呢，哈哈。不过樱花都已经开过，还是有点舍不得。小春小姐说“阿纲先生不回来一起看烟花，真是太绝情了”，很伤心的样子。虽然知道他一定很忙，不过我想要是阿纲能抽空回来一趟就太好了。
> 
> 狱寺是不是也很忙呢？棒球笨蛋在日本，就没人跟你抢”左右手”啦。不知道你们现在每天都在做什么呢……嘛，不管怎样，开开心心地过就最好了。
> 
> 一起寄过来的信是给阿纲的，要帮我转交喔。也替我向大家问好吧。
> 
> 山本


End file.
